monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a vampire who appears in Chapter 3, laying siege on Sabasa Castle. She is the left-hand of Queen Vampire, alongside with Carmilla. Monsterpedia Entry “A high ranking Vampire that is one of the two aides to the Queen Vampire. Along with Carmilla, they are known as the Queen’s Royal Guards. She also was granted a fake spirit by Black Alice, further increasing her power. Despite her appearance, she is several hundred years old, and very arrogant. But considering herself a noble, she doesn’t torment the weak and powerless for no reason. But opponents who challenge her, prepared for the outcome, are shown no mercy as she sucks them dry. Like other high-ranking vampires, she can control her cloak freely. Infusing her cloak with magic, she can use it to absorb semen and energy from her prey just as easily as if it was her mouth.” Attacks Elizabeth’s Captivating Hand: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Hand Bukkake on defeat. Elizabeth’s Attending Mouth: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Face Bukkake on defeat Elizabeth’s Admiring Breasts: Normal attack that damages once. Triggers Breast Bukkake on defeat. Elizabeth’s Bloodsucking: Normal attack that damages once and triggers Trance. Fallen Angel Dance prevents this. *Earth Spirit Summon: Causes Binds to be inescapable. Requires Fallen Angel Dance to counter. Lasts 3 turns. Bathory's Cradle: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Requires Gnome and Struggling to escape, but if Gnomaren is summoned, it requires Fallen Angel Dance to avoid. Transylvania Midnight: Triggers bind status and instantly leads to KO via instant follow-up, only used when Gnomaren is summoned. Requires Fallen Angel Dance to avoid. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview As, of course, with the previous battle, use Gnome, Daystar, and Omega Blaze. Gnome is needed to escape Bathory's Cradle, but once she summons the earth spirit, quickly switch to Fallen Angel Dance to avoid both Transylvania Midnight and Bathory's Cradle, then switch back to Gnome once her Gnomaren goes away. On both Normal and Hard, she can easily be defeated in just three turns with Daystar, Alice's Omega Blaze, and Heavenly Demon Revival in this order. Using Daystar too early might risk her Earth Spirit Summon, but using it too late may risk Bathory's Cradle as well. If Luka succumbs, Elizabeth grabs him from behind and sinks her fang into his neck while giving him a footjob and wrapping Luka up in her cloak. He is then completely sucked dry and his body left as a husk. If Luka loses to Bathory's Cradle, her hood closes in around them and she gives him a blowjob first. Evaluation “Dried up like a fish? Again!? Do you wish to just skip to the end and be reincarnated as a beached fish from now on? Though she’s a monster and you may want to use a serene state… Her binding move is very strong, and is hard to break free in a normal state. With Gnome, you can break free more easily from it. Fallen angel dance will let you dodge her ecstasy move, but Gnome should take precedence. But watch out when she herself summons the spirit of earth. In that case, not even Gnome will let you break free of her bind. You will want to use the opposite wind-based fallen angel dance to completely avoid it. In addition, if you are beaten by her special skill, you will be subjected to further insult. It would be rather unbecoming to be played with by such a small girl, though. Now go, oh dried fish Luka. Remove the vampires from Sabasa, and bring harmony to the land." Trivia *Elizabeth is named after Elizabeth Báthory, also known as the "Blood Countess", who had murdered a large number of young, pretty women and bathed in their blood, leading to the popular romanticism that she was a vampire. **One of her skills is also named "Bathory". **Another note on the historical Elizabeth. She bathed in the blood of young girls to gain eternal youth. This probably inspired the character design Category:Artist: Silk Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Rebelling Monsters Category:Sabasa Castle Category:Vampires